To love again
by LunaOptimist
Summary: My name is Lucy Heartfilla, a year ago today I ran away from home. I met a dragon slayer called Natsu Dragneel and he welcomed me into his wizard guild called Fairy Tail. When the wizards of Fairy Tail asked me why I ran away I told them it was because of my father and his cold attitude...the truth is it was because of a man, the only man I have ever and possibly will ever love.
**NaLu fanfic story-**

 **To love again.**

Chapter 1

My name is Lucy Heartfilla, a year ago today I ran away from home. I met a dragon slayer called Natsu Dragneel and he welcomed me into his wizard guild called Fairy Tail. When the wizards of Fairy Tail asked me why I ran away I told them it was because of my father and his cold attitude... but that wasn't entirely true. Yes my father was acting cold and distance but that wasn't why I ran away. The truth is, it was because of _him..._ the only man I ever loved...and maybe...the only man I will ever love.

"Hey Lu-chan!" My best friend Levy McGarden shouted from across the guild. Honestly I had forgotten that she was returning today, I had been so focused on the fact it had been a year since I left home that everything else had slipped my mind. I had spent most the morning at the bar drinking milkshake after milkshake and chatting to Mira-Jane about this years upcoming harvest festival. As soon as I heard Levy shout I spun around to face her, she had been gone for a week on a mission with Jet and Droy so I was excited to see her again. "Levy you're back!" I shouted before rushing over to her and engulfing her in a bear hug. She returned my hug with no complaint and giggled as I repeated the line " I missed you" to her over and over again. Vaguely, I heard the rest of the guild laugh at my childlike behaviour but I was too excited about Levy's return to even think about getting mad at any of them.

After finally setting her free I welcomed back Jet and Droy, they both looked tired and about to collapse so I helped them both to the nearest free chairs. In all honesty I was surprised that Droy could stand, he was practically hyperventilating and the fact that he was...heavier than most...didn't work in his favour at all. " Where are Natsu and Happy ?" Levy asked. I looked up at her before answering "They went out on a mission yesterday, they said something about how they were running out of food money which makes no sense since I'm always the one either cooking for them or buying them dinner?" Levy laughed at my obvious irritation.

"How come you didn't go with them?" Jet butts in, confusion filling his face entirely. I glanced over at Levy and we shared a knowing glance . "Oh no reason I just didn't feel like going." I lied swiftly.

Suddenly a loud cheer erupted from our guild mates . As always when a team returned from a mission the whole guild congratulated them and praised their hard work. Even Master Makarov came out of his office to congratulate them. Of course I knew there was some one missing. Levy's eyes scanned the entire guild but to no avail. I snook up behind her and whispered in her ear "He's not here Levy, he said he was going to train in the woods with Pantherlily for a bit. He'll be back later." Levy's shoulders sunk in a depressed a manor, she looked over at me and smiled in gratitude before walking over to Jet and Droy and striking up a conversation.

I could tell she was upset but there was nothing I could do. Levy had told me of her feeling toward Gageel and I was sure he felt the same way. But lately he had been avoiding her and it hurt me to see Levy in such a depressed state. She loved him, but his constant ignorance was like a knife to the throat and I could do nothing to stop her from hurting. I was once in a similar position. Hurting because of the man I loved, the feeling of a sharpened dagger stabbing at my heart multiplied by a hundred. I didn't want her to feel like I did so I made it my job to support her anyway I could, unfortunately there was something I didn't realise...I didn't know how to love. I lost the ability when my heart was broken. So how on Earthland was I supposed to help her and Gajeel express their love for each other.

I watched as Levy faked smile after smile until I couldn't keep it in, I ran out of the guild hall tears pooling in my eyes threatening to fall. The further I ran the more I wanted to cry. I passed my apartment block but was soon stopped by another body blocking my path. As I collided with the anonymous person I felt myself begin to tumble backwards, knowing there was no way I could stop myself from falling I braced myself for the impact of the damp, concrete floor...but it never came.

The stranger had caught me and pulled me close in order to prevent me from getting hurt. Startled I rushed away from my saviour, dreadfully embarrassed at my lack of caution. I looked up at the stranger and was about to thank them when suddenly the words died in my throat. That face...the one from so long ago...there was no way he was here. I began to slowly retreat backwards but his voice made be freeze. "Hello again my love." It _was_ him. The reason I had to leave my home...the man who betrayed my trust and my love. I took one long look at him then I ran.

 **Chapter 2**

A week had past since I saw _him_. After that awful encounter I locked myself in my apartment hoping to avoid ever seeing him again. Levy and Erza had come by to check if I was okay a few times and I made up a story about being ill so as not to arouse suspicion. During one of her visits, Erza told me that Natsu had apparently seen Guildarts while finishing his mission so planned on staying a while with him in order to convince him to come back to the guild for the harvest festival. It was a pointless effort though, the only person who could convince Guildarts to do anything was Cana, since he found out he was her dad he had done everything in his power to try and make her "Daddy's little girl" as he so nicely put it.

It was a late Friday afternoon when I was awoke by the sound of a tapping at my door. I pulled myself out of bed and opened the door...but no one was there. Stepping outside I scouted the area with my eyes hoping to find the culprit, unfortunately darkness engulfed the night like a black blanket covering the town. The darkness made it damn near impossible to see a thing. I was about to retreat back inside when my feet came in contact with some thing soft laying on the ground. Looking down I found a bouquet of flowers resting at my feet, sitting neatly next to a pink piece of coloured card. After picking up the flowers and card I went inside and shut the door behind me. Impatiently I threw the flowers onto my desk and began reading the card:

 _ **My dear Lucy,**_

 _ **I am sorry if our encounter the other day startled you somewhat**_

 _ **I assure you that was not my intention.**_

 _ **Taking into account your long absence I sincerely hoped there was a chance you would find it necessary to converse with me on our previous arrangement.**_

 _ **It seems I was wrong so I give you these flowers to express to you my desire for your forgiveness.**_

 _ **However, in my mind I believe it is in your best interest to reconsider your declination of my proposal.**_

 _ **I expect you to change you mind extremely soon and also I assume your childish dreams of true love and soul mates are now absent from your mind so that should no longer be a problem. Expect to hear from me soon.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **Tomas Greenwood.**_

Silence. It filled the room faster than a speeding bullet. The whole world had gone silent. At least it had to me. I couldn't hear the ticking of the clock or the rattling of the windows. I couldn't hear the howling of the wind or the splashing of the canal water outside. I didn't even hear the crash and bang of a body smashing into a wooden floor. _My_ body smashing into _my_ wooden floor. I blinked...then I blinked again, tears invaded my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. He wasn't going to be the reason I shed tears any more. So I waited, unmoving, on the hard floor, thinking over every possibility. That stupid man was going to ruin the home I had found. My guild mates were my family and I didn't want to let them go, they meant the world to me. But how can you fight a battle that you could so easily avoid with just two minuscule words "I do.

"Luce! Luce !Lucy!" a voice called out. I groaned in annoyance and rolled over to the other side of my bed...wait...bed? Shooting up my head collided with a rock solid, boiling hot skull. Natsu! My head fell into my hands and I moaned in pain. Slowly my eyes adjusted to the light and I saw Natsu mimicking me, his deep sobs of pain seemingly more exaggerated than mine. "By Mavis Luce, why would you do that?" He took his head out of his hands and looked directly at me. His onyx eyes peered into my brown ones as if searching for something. I didn't respond to his question so he continued speaking. "Do you want to tell me why I found you laying on the floor looking about as alive as a ghost?" Avoiding his eyes I stared out the window.

Normally I would have Lucy kicked him for entering my apartment without my permission...but after yesterday I just didn't have the energy. Natsu had started rambling , so I brought my attention back to him. "...floor, I had to pick you up and put you in your bed, why would you sleep...?" I zoned in and out while he went on and on. As time past I began to feel more aware of my surrounding, I guess I had been half asleep when Natsu began talking. Glancing over at him I saw his lips more in a never ending flow but my ears weren't listening. "It was nothing." I croaked, hoping to satisfy him enough to leave the subject alone. He stopped. Worry spilled from his curious eyes and he just stared at me, analysing my every move, his eyes not wavering. Sighing in surrender he shook his head. I noticed that Natsu seemed more serious, his childish demeanour wasn't showing like it usually did. Honestly I didn't like it one bit, it made me feel uncomfortable and uneasy. "Natsu look I..."

"I understand if you don't want to tell me, I guess ice princess was right you really don't trust me." I was speechless. Why would Natsu think I didn't trust him? We were best friends. Then again I was keeping a secret from him and to most people it would look like I didn't think he was trustworthy...but that wasn't the case. I just didn't know how to tell him something like that. The bed creaked as a weight was lifted from it and I watched helplessly as Natsu clambered to the window sill and swiftly left me alone in my apartment. Why didn't I stop him? I could have said something! Any thing! Of course I had to go and be selfish, protecting myself from getting hurt by hurting those around me.

I had to do something! Tell someone...but who? That's when it hit me, there was someone who already knew...Levy, I told her everything. Launching my self up I changed out of my pyjama shorts and vest top and threw on my blue mini skirt, blue and white shirt and knee high black, boots. Quickly I pulled on my belt and gate keys before rushing out of my apartment and running to the guild faster than laxus' lightening. By the time I reached the guild I was extremely out of breath however I felt like if I didn't find Levy soon I'd lose the confidence to talk. I opened the guild doors and searched the ocean of people until my eyes found Levy. She was sitting at the bar with a copy of pride and prejudice slotted in her dainty hands. Her eyes were trained solely on the book in front of her so she didn't notice me as I approached her.

Gently I tapped her on the shoulder waiting for her to turn round, but of course the blunette girl was so entranced by the book that my presence didn't phase her. I cleared my throat but that also had no effect on her . So in a last ditch attempt I snatched the book from her hands and snapped it shut causing a loud bang to echo around the bar. Levy was so startled by my actions that she fell of her stool straight on the floor. Luckily the rest of the guild were too busy watching Cana barrel surf to hear the books noisy close. "Lu-chan?! What in Mavis' name was that for?" I held out my hand and helped Levy to stand. " I'm sorry but you weren't paying attention and I really need to talk to you...He's back." I whispered the last part so not even the dragon slayers in the room could hear me, Levy on the other hand heard my every word and her eyes grew wider than saucepans. Without a word she grabbed my arms and dragged me out the door and under the blossom tree. "Tell me everything!" she demanded in a stern voice. So I did.

I began with what she already knew. About the real reason I left home, then I recounted the events of my unfortunate meeting with _him_ and how he left me some flowers and a card, I showed her the card and she began calling him all sorts of inappropriate names. Then I told her about what happened with Natsu and before I knew what hit me I began to cry. It was all too much for me. Contrary to most peoples beliefs, I hated drama it was pointless and never ended well. The only reason it existed was because people liked the attention they got from it. But I despised it wholeheartedly, all I wanted was to live a quiet peaceful life not having to carry so much weight on my shoulders, was that really too much to ask for?

Levy embraced me and just let me cry because that what I needed. I was so thankful to her, I knew I made a good decision by telling her. My only worry now...was finding the courage to tell Natsu. But honestly...with how afraid I was... I knew I would never have that amount of courage. And that made it all the more frightening.

Chapter 3

We spent a good two hours under the blossom tree, Levy had spent the time spouting out reassuring words of wisdom. Eventually my tears ran out and I forced myself to move. As I wiped the tear stains from my damp cheeks Levy said the one thing I was most afraid of her saying. "I think you should tell the guild." frozen in fear, my breath became ragged. I rapidly shook my head hoping she would understand. " Lu-chan, this could get really bad. What if he goes to extreme measures to get you back? Like your dad did." looking up at her I realised she was right. With the little energy I had I said. "Okay." and with that we walked back into the guild.

There were still tears covering my face so when I entered the majority of the guild looked over to me in confusion and worry. Nerves filled my entire being and I looked over at Levy with a fearful expression plastered on to my face. She just smiled kindly at me and led me over to master Makarov's office. After knocking she pulled me inside and pushed me in front of the long mahogany desk that stood proudly in the centre of the small room. Their were pictures littering the walls, most of them were of the guild members when they were younger. Also there were a few pictures of Laxus that sat, neatly, on the desk itself. Master Makarov sat on a large, black chair behind the wooden desk, his eyes trained on a letter he held in his right hand. "Master. Lucy has something she needs to discuss with you." Levy spoke from behind me. The small man looked curiously up at me and smiled his usual warm smile. "Well don't hold back, go ahead and speak what's on your mind." I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out, my palms began to sweat and my mouth went dry. My breath sped up and my brow creased in pain. What do I say? I can't bother him with my personal problems. But if I don't tell him then how will I be able to tell anyone else. Whipping my head in Levy direction I caught a glimpse of several people peering in through the semi-open doorway. My eyes landed on Levy in a blind panic and I seemed as though she was as shock as I was. Standing adjacent to the doorway she gaped at the scene that beheld her.

Laxus, Mirajane, Lisanna, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Romeo, Gray, Juvia, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel and Natsu were all cramped in the door frame attempting to listen to what I was supposed to be saying. When they noticed I was watching Erza and Natsu, who were closest to the room and the ones holding the others back, tripped over each other sending all fourteen of them sprawling across the smooth stone floor. "You brats! Try knocking before you enter!" Master shouted as he stomped over to our guild mates. They had all sprung to there feet as he approached, even Erza was cowering back a bit. "What do you lot have to say for yourselves, invading Lucy's privacy like this?"

"Errrrr...well...you see...we were..." my guild mates stuttered and fumbled over their words, not one of them managed to complete a single sentence. I was still in shock, there was no way I could tell them now...but I was in a situation in which I knew it was the only thing I could do to avoid hurting anyone like I hurt Natsu. "What's this about Lucy?" Natsu stepped towards me and asked, causing everyone else to stop talking altogether. My throat dried and my mouth gaped open, I tried to speak but I couldn't. I didn't know what to say. Everyone was staring at me...waiting for me to say something. Gulping, I looked over at Levy. She walked over to me and laid her hand on my arm. She nodded, silently telling me to go ahead and tell them. I looked back over at my friends but once again my nerves get the better of me. I shook my head and, in a quiet voice, found the courage to say "I...I can't tell you...it not that I don't want to its just...I guess I'm afraid to.." I looked to the ground and took a deep shaky breath. Why, why can't I just say it? Is it because of the pain?

Levy looked at me with a pain in her eyes. She leant over and whispered in my ear "Lu-chan...if you want, I can tell them for you." I gasped and looked over at her before hugging her and whispering back "Thank you so much Levy, I owe you one." I let go of her and there was a huge smile sitting on her face, I managed to smile back softly, momentarily letting part of the weight be lifted from my shoulders. "You're exhausted Lucy, go home. You don't need to worry any more okay?" I nodded and without saying a word I rushed out of the room, out of the guild. I walked away from the guild hall and looked up at the sky, its...snowing? But its only early October. Holding my hand to the sky I let snowflakes land on my palm, like I did as a kid. I used to believe if I could catch a snowflake then I would be able to make a wish that would definitely come true.

A few stray snowflakes landed on my hand and I pulled it close to my face to take a look. Most of them had melted leaving a pool of water in my hand...but one snowflake sat perfectly in solid form in the centre of the puddle. Closing my eyes I made a silent wish. A few seconds past and I threw the snowflake into the air, watching as it fell slowly to the ground with the rest of the snowflakes. They were so beautiful, so delicate and detailed. I loved watching to snow fall and pile on the ground. It made me feel...at peace. I don't know how long I stood in the middle of the street but when I looked back up at the sky...it was dark, almost pitch black. The street was silent and a bit eerie, so I decided to quickly rush back to my apartment. In the distance I heard wolves howl at the full moon over head. The sound made my heart jump to my throat. The stress of today must really have been getting to me, everything seemed to be scaring me. I heard the wind rustle the leaves of the nearby trees startling me I started walking faster, and suddenly out the corner of my eye I saw a cloaked figure peering round the corner of a building. I stared at the figure but I couldn't see the persons face. His tall skinny frame seemed to resemble a man, but I couldn't tell for certain. Slowly, the cloaked figure moved towards me reaching out a hand, aiming to grab me. I screeched and started running full speed to my apartment. Without looking back I raced faster and faster, using my fear as adrenaline. I closed in on my apartment, almost arriving at the door when...Crash! I slammed into a warm body, tumbling to the ground landing atop the body. I was breathing heavily and a few tear stains had marked themselves onto my cheek, to an outsider I must of looked like a mess. When I looked up I saw someone who I wasn't prepared to see...Natsu! "Lucy..." he said softly. I scrambled to my feet wiping at my cheeks furiously, angry at my self for having spilt tears for the second time today. "Lushee..." I looked up to find Happy flying, with his pearly white wings, above where Natsu has just stood up.

"Lucy...why didn't you tell us? We're you best friends...aren't we?" Natsu's voice is shaky and sad. I hated seeing him in such a state. But even worse I hated how it was me who had caused his present state. It made me want to cry, but I couldn't I had cried enough today. "Natsu...I'm sorry..." for some reason my words seemed to make him even sadder. With one look happy burst into tears and flew off into the distance. Natsu visibly gulped and nodded his head before turning away and walking, his shoulders slumping. "Wait Natsu." I shouted, making him freeze in his place. He breathed in a deep breath but didn't turn around. "I get it Lucy, I'm not enough any more...you have some fancy, rich guy waiting for you...you love him don't you? So get over yourself and go back to him." What? This wasn't the Natsu I knew. He seemed...distant. "Natsu..." I whispered, my confusing making me speechless.

"Its okay Lucy...we get it...Levy explain everything. You're ex wants you back, you're probably going to be gone by tomorrow aren't you? Well goodbye...I'm sure the guild will understand if tomorrow you don't show up." with that he left, I wanted to chase after him. But instead my legs gave way and I fell to my knees, soaking them in the snow that was as cold as the north pole. Seriously, could anything else go wrong today? I couldn't let this get to me, I wouldn't let this get to me. Because if I did...I would lose the battle going on in my mind. And then I would go back to the place I had left, even if my dad was no longer around their were still people who believed I was supposed to be rich, aristocrat. And like my dad, they would be willing to hurt people just to get to me. This time I wasn't going to run away, but with Natsu's confrontation I wasn't sure if anyone was going to back me up, supporting me like they did when my dad tried to get me back, and I wasn't ready to face my past alone.

Chapter 4

The snow had stopped falling and as the morning sun shone down on the layers of white, the snow turned slowly to water. I changed into a purple skirt, a white tank top, white knee highs and small white heels. I grabbed my purple handbag and put my keys and purse inside it. Last night I had barely slept a wink. I had a nightmare that Tomas kidnapped me in the night. Tomas...that name still made me want to cry. Tomas Greenwood... Natsu was right about the fact the he was my ex. But he was wrong when he suggested that I was still in love with him...and he was definitely wrong when he suggested that I would ever want to go back to him.

I walked slowly towards the guild. I was determined to show everyone I was still the same Lucy they knew. Who knew a single day and a complicated secret could alter a persons view of their friend. "Lushee...?" Looking to my right I saw happy flying in the air, a raw fish in his blue paws. "Happy!" I sighed in delight. I rushed over to him and pulled him into my arms. When I let him go I saw there were tears in his eyes. "Lushee...But Natsu said you were going to leave us..." I held him at arms length and wiped his tears away. I shook my head and softly smiled at him. "Never, I would never do that." Happy's usual smile found its way back onto his face and he flew into the air hooting in joy. I laughed and followed him as he flew to the guild hall. We went inside and Happy's yells were getting louder. He circled the hall and landed on Natsu's head who was currently talking to Gray...I was surprised to see they weren't fighting. I made my way over to them and caught the tail end of their conversation. "...is definitely leaving then?" Gray asked, no enthusiasm in his voice. I saw Natsu nod his head slightly " Yeah, she's going back to that stupid rich guy." both boys looked depressingly upset and neither tried to make a move. Suddenly Happy joined in the conversation. "You're wrong Natsu, Lushee's here, look ,look!" he motioned his paw in my direction and I stood stunned as the boys faced me, shocked looks on there faces.

"Luce?" Natsu asked, I managed to nod my head. Gray's deep laugher filled the hall and he placed one arm around my shoulder. "See flame brain, Lucy loves me too much to ever leave me for some rich punk." Natsu glared at Gray and walked over to us pulling Gray's arm off of me. "Shut it stripper!" he growled menacingly. Gray raised his hands in surrender, a smile playing on his lips, slowly he backed away and made his way towards Juvia who was hiding behind a pillar staring lovingly at her _beloved Gray-sama._ "Luce...you didn't leave." Natsu stated. I glare at him and a scared look crossed over his face. "Natsu Dragneel, how dare you go spreading stupid rumours that I was going to leave, best friends shouldn't do that." the scared look vanished off of his face and a smile plants its self on both his face and mine. He hugged me tightly and swung me around.

When he put me down he stared at me and refused to let go of my arms. "Luce...what about yesterday...weren't you planning to go back to him?" I stared at him in surprise. I stepped away from him and looked to the ground. "I would never go back to him...not after what he did to me." Natsu looked confused so I explained. " I loved him once...a long time ago...but he broke my heart...and since that day, I haven't been able to love anyone else." Natsu looked speechless. Too embarrassed at my confession to stand around, I decided to take that moment to go and find Levy. I found her sitting at the bar with her copy of 'Romeo and Juliet'. When she looked up the look of relief on her face made me realize how good of a friend she really was being through all the drama that was my life. "Lucy, you seem happier today."

"I'm fine. Yesterday was a bit rough, and I had a talk with Natsu that didn't help. But this morning I spoke to happy and then to Natsu again and I realized I have more reasons to be happy than I do to be sad." Levy squealed and hugged me tight, I laughed and hugged her back. I knew I made a good choice getting out of bed today. "Its good to see you smile Lucy" Pantherlily said as he and Gajeel approached us, levy let go of me and looked down hiding her blush, it happened every time Gajeel was around so I didn't spare a second questioning it. "Thanks Lily." I pulled him into a hug surprising him and making Gajeel and Levy laugh. "Luce, Luce." I heard Natsu shout, he appeared next to me a large smile on his face " I got it Luce, I know how to fix your problem." my eye brows furrowed and I shook my head confused. "Luce, you said you haven't been able to love anyone but that rich idiot right?" I blush and just nod my head avoiding eye contact with anyone "You can love me!"

"WHAT!" myself, Levy, Pantherlily and Gajeel all screech at Natsu. Natsu just holds his head high and smiles, there is no sign of him joking around like I assumed he was. "Yeah, Luce can love me, don't worry I will teach you to love again." I laughed nervously and placed my hands in front of me. "I don't think that's necessary." Natsu pouted and folded his arms over his chest like a child would when they don't get there way. "But Luce..."

"Lucy won't be loving anyone but me!" a voice said from beside me...Leo. He moved to stand in front of me. "I love Lucy the most so I get to make her love me." Suddenly a fire fist flew straight at Leo hitting him flat in the face, causing him to go soaring into the wooden table behind us. I looked at him for a minute before turning to Natsu again. His face had darkened and he looks angry, like really, really angry. "Salamander...?" Gajeel asked cautiously. The flame on Natsu's fist dies down and he looks up, still giving Leo, who is trying to stand up, a death glare. "No one..."he starts "...loves Lucy more than me."

I gasped and so did Levy. Pantherlily and Gajeel stood in the background smirking as Leo walked back over to us. "Now, now Natsu that wasn't nice. Any way, I think Lucy likes me better." He said gently grabbing a strand of my hair and moving his face towards me, his lips almost touching my cheek. "Get. Away. From. My. Lucy!" Natsu shouted slamming his fists directly in the same spot as before, using more force and fire than last time. My Lucy...? That's what Natsu had said. I was...his? Natsu looked at me and suddenly pulled me into his arms. "My Lucy...my Luce." Natsu whispered to me making me blush, why was I blushing? I heard Gajeel laugh next to me and I heard Levy making awe sounds. "N-Natsu...what are you...?" at the sound of my voice Natsu instantly froze. He moved away from me and I saw his face go as pink as his salmon hair. He scratched the back of his neck with his hand and a nervous smile sat on his face. "Sorry about that Luce, I don't know what came over me." in an instant, he sprinted off disappearing out the guild doors. Leave me behind, confused to say to very least. What the hell just happened?

Chapter 5

"Hey bunny girl, have you spoke to Salamander yet?" Gajeel said from next to me. It had been a week since Natsu had declared he loved me. Apparently the whole guild had witnessed Natsu's outburst and no one had seem him since he left the guild that day. I shook my head. "I haven't seen him." Gajeel slapped me on the back and said "Salamanders just a bit shy that's all, he'll come around." I huffed and nodded in agreement, Gajeel was about to leave when I stopped him with the words. "When are you going to confess to Levy?" Gajeel's body froze stiff and he slowly turned around ,a splash of red lingering on his cheeks. "What would I need to confess to shrimp for?" I shrugged a smirk on my lips, Levy was across the room so I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me. "Oh I don't know, maybe because you're madly in love with her and you both would make a perfect couple." Gajeel impressively goes an even darker shade of red, Pantherlily pops up next to us, his arms crossed over his chest. "She's right. You would be excellent together Gajeel." he said, nodding a serious look on his face. I spun around on my chair so I was facing Gajeel. He looked over at me, and suddenly started smirking. "I'll confess to shrimp...when you and Salamander get together." I gasped and shot daggers through my eyes at him. I Lucy kicked Gajeel, then turned to face Pantherlily.

"I'm going home, take care of this meat head would you lily." he nodded and I quickly walked out of the guild back to my apartment . I showered and changed into my sheer green nightie with stars sprinkled over the bottom. I walked into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and when I came back I found a salmon haired boy sitting on my bed. I screamed in fright dropping my glass of water to the floor, it smashed all over the floor littering my carpet with glass and water. "Luce!" he yelled jumping off the bed and lifting me off the ground. He sat back on the bed placing me down next to him. "You should be more careful, you could have cut your feet." he grabbed hold of my feet and brought them to his face for closer inspection. I fell onto my back unable to keep my balance. He huffed and after awhile let go of my feet. I sat back upright and faced Natsu. "You're fine." he grumbled with his arms crossed and a blush covering his cheeks. Did he...check my feet for wounds?

"Natsu?" I whispered staring at him, the memories of last week coming racing back to me making me blush. Slowly Natsu twisted his head to look into my brown eyes. "Luce...about last week...I-I..." was this the part he tells me he was joking, or that it was some kind of misunderstanding? Why did I feel disappointed then? "It was true, every word." wait...what? My mouth fell open and my eyes went wide. "Huh? It was...true?" Natsu smiled giddily at me, the blush on his cheeks darkening. He nodded simply before speaking again. "Yeah. I've been too scared to tell you, but when I thought you were going to leave me to be with some stuck up idiot I guess...I guess it opened my eyes a bit." who was this person? He was too mature to be Natsu, yet...some how I knew it was him, some how he was still the exact same Natsu I had known all this time. "Luce, I love you. I always have and I know I'll never be able to love anyone like I love you."

"Natsu..."

"Its okay Luce...I know you can't say it back yet, but I won't give up. I'm gonna teach you to love again and hopefully I'll be able to hear you say the words 'I love you' to me." I was speechless, absolutely speechless. Natsu Dragneel had said he loved me. Me! My best friend loved me. If only...if only I could have loved him back. I wished I could but...I just couldn't. I stared at Natsu, his onyx eyes peering into my own brown ones the smile on his face told me he was happy. I wasn't hurting him, even though he knew I couldn't love him. That meant he was serious. He was really going to try and teach me to love again.

"Luce..."Natsu started "I'm...tired." Natsu's voice faded until his head fell onto my lap and he began softly snoring. He fell asleep...just like that? I stared at him for a moment, not sure what to do. I sighed in defeat then decided to let him stay. I gently moved his head onto the pillow at the head of the bed. I pull the blanket over his body and tuck him in. He looked so peaceful and cute. I shook my head trying to clear my head of such thoughts. I went to walk to the sofa but a sound stopped me. Natsu...sleep talks? "Lucy...don't...don't leave me...for him." is he have a dream? A tear slid down his cheek and I rushed back to his side, sitting on the bed next to where he laid. I couldn't leave him like that. I wiped the tears from his cheeks and stroked his hair. This wasn't weird right? Right?

"Luce...stay, please."Natsu mumbled moving his head unconsciously to lay on my lap. I knew from that moment that I was going to end up sleeping next to him. So I lifted his head up gently and shimmied down the bed so I way laying down. I then rested Natsu's head on the pillow next to mine. He was so warm. That's what I last remember before I fell asleep.

Warm, so warm. My eyes fluttered open and in front of me was a smiling fire dragon slayer. He was giggling like a child. "Nat...su?" my voice was still laced with sleep,why is Natsu in my bed again? Then I remembered, yesterday was full of surprises. "Morning Luce! Sleep well?" Natsu didn't stop giggling and that's when I realized my arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. I screamed and launched myself backwards. I fell off the bed but I didn't hit the ground. Natsu's arms had caught me and pulled me back onto the bed or more precisely onto his lap. "Careful Luce, that glass is still on the floor remember. I'll clean it up." before I got chance to speak he was of the bed and in the kitchen searching for a dust pan and brush. When he finally found one he rushed back into the room and swiftly cleaned up the glass. I was so proud that he was being responsible. Then...he had a great idea. Natsu decided to melt the glass.

That's right...melt. Using his fire he melted the glass...and the dustpan...and the mirror on the wall in front of him. "NATSU!" I shouted Lucy-kicking him in the head. He went flying out of the window. I cleaned up the mess he made then I changed into my regular blue skirt and white and blue shirt. I walked out of my apartment door and found Natsu waiting for me. He raced to stand by my side and we began walking to the guild hall together. At some point, Natsu had sneakily entwined his hand with my own making it so we were walking hand in hand like...a couple. This dragon slayer was really going to be the death of me...or maybe just...be the one to save me from a future of loveless isolation.

Chapter 6

I was blind.

Never have I used that metaphor before. I didn't know what it meant, to be blind in a way that wasn't literal. It just didn't make sense...that was until some one forced me to understand that metaphor through first hand learning. It was only a couple of days after Natsu's confession. I was opening up to the idea of being taught to love again. Everything was going great, I was being treated the same as always and there was no awkwardness around anyone. Gray and Natsu still fought every day, Erza still adored eating strawberry cake, freed still fawned over everything Laxus did. Nothing was out of the ordinary. But it was all a façade. I was led into a false sense of security. It was no ones fault but my own. I should of seen it coming, seen _him_ coming.

I was blind.

I was sitting at a table with Erza, Juvia and Levy watching the ever big headed Gray and Natsu fight over who would have a better chance in a fight against Guildarts. I was enjoying myself. Then it happened. Out of nowhere a gun fired almost hitting Bixlow. The guild went into a frenzy searching for the culprit, but to no avail. For a minute their was silence and soon everyone began to relax again, no guns went off and no threats revealed themselves. We were safe...at least we thought we were. Of course it wasn't that simple. As unexpectedly as before guns fired from every angle of the hall. No actual guns or shooters were seen but the platinum bullets could be easily spotted, soaring across the room towards my guild mates.

For a whole, heart stopping, five minutes my friends and myself ran around like headless chickens trying to escape the deadly, blood seeking bullets. Then...nothing. No more bullets or guns. Every one was shell shocked and I could barely stand. Wendy was crying hysterically and Romeo and Wendy were trying to calm her down. When I looked around I found, to my utter relief, that no one was seriously injured. Or...that's what I thought at first glance. To my left a body laid on the floor, blood pooling from a wound in his abdomen. He was crying out in pain and I almost did the same when I realised who I was looking at. He coughed and spluttered and choked and people crowded around him trying to keep him conscious.

I knew it was Tomas who had ordered this attack, it was to show what damage he could do. It was to show he had the upper hand in this war. He wanted to scare me. But what he didn't know, what he foolishly would never in a million years expect, was that I wasn't easily scared...but I was very easily angered. . And I wasn't going to ever forget the fact, that Tomas ordered an attack that caused a bullet to hit and seriously injure my favourite flying blue cat, Happy.

After 8 tiring hours of surgery Happy was finally awake and resting in a bed in the infirmary. He was stable and was on his way to recovery. Every one was waiting in or outside his room cheering and giving him raw fish after raw fish to keep him smiling. I used this as my chance to sneak out of the guild and into the nearby woods. This is where he would be waiting for me, I was certain. "Lucy...my lovely...have you come to your senses?" Tomas' sneering voice sliced through to dead silent forest. I didn't cringe or falter at his words, and this seemed to aggravate him. I stood strong and proud with my head held high. I wasn't going to show weakness, I had to reason to. Natsu's encouragement had given me self esteem I had only ever dreamed of. He was my anchor and now I knew how much he really cared for me, I felt practically invincible.

"Tomas, I'm only going to say this once so listen up. I'm not marrying you." I heard a rustle in the bushes beside us but I didn't give it a second glance and just continued to speak. "You can't blackmail me into it so just stop, I don't want any part of your life so keep your distance or their will be hell to pay." I turned around and held in all the anger I felt, stopping my self from lashing out at him. "Lucy sweetheart...You can't escape this, you love me too much to ever have the will power to refuse me." I snorted in response, finding it to respectful to simply laugh at his pathetic fall back plan. "That's where you're wrong..." I started, looking at him over my shoulder. "I don't love you, not any more. In fact I'm well on my way to falling in love with some one else." I smirked and watched as his face dropped. He lost his words and looked as if he was at a complete loss.

I wasn't lying. I really was on my way to falling in love with some one else. That stupid salmon haired boy had worked his magic on my heart. Maybe it was how he called me beautiful every day, or how he always managed to find a way to make me laugh and smile, or maybe it wasn't anything he had done. It was possible that I had always loved him, but I just didn't know it. Its not like I would ever gather the courage to tell him any way. All that matter was that my heart was fixed... "I'm not broken any more. So stay away from me and my friends or I will make your life hell." my words were said in a threatening way that seemed to make Tomas understand. He nodded his head, all pride and power had left his being leaving the emotionless shell he always was in its place. Like a robot he walked away leaving me standing alone in the forest with my thoughts...and whoever was hiding in the bush that I had noticed earlier.

I made my way to the bush and knelt down next to it. "Oi Natsu, you coming out of what?" I said, knowing full well he was there. I reached into the bush, grabbed hold of a piece of cloth and yanked it towards me. A brush of pink came out first followed by an innocently smiling face and a scarf, that happened to be the cloth I had caught hold of. "Hey Luce." I tried to be angry, I really did. But I couldn't be. I laughed at him as I picked a few leaves

out of his hair. "Come on, Natsu lets go back to the guild."

Chapter 7

"But Carla, we could be like the dogs in lady and the tramp when they're eating spaghetti." Happy whines as he pleads with Carla to share a fish with him. It took awhile, but Happy made a full recovery. Since he got out of the hospital he had being trying to get Carla to spend time with him by guilt tripping her, saying how he was a _war hero_ who _almost died in battle. "_ You do somewhat resemble a tramp but that's the only connection you will ever have to that film." Carla responded with her usual, not to subtle, refusal. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. It was cute how Happy didn't give up on Carla no matter the circumstances.

"Lu-Chan, Natsu keeps looking at you with a creepy smile on his face." Levy said from next to me. After every that had happened with me and Natsu, people kept trying to tease me about him saying things like: "Oh Lucy do you and Natsu share a bed at night?" "Hey Lucy, do you and Natsu go on dates instead of jobs sometimes?" "Lucy, when are you and Natsu going to get married?". It was really embarrassing and Levy also did it from time to time as well. She was right though. Natsu was looking at me weird and he had been since I found him spying on me when I confronted Tomas. I remembered that when we got back to the guild I explain to every body where I had been and what had happened. Then I spent the rest of the day apologizing and asking for everyone's forgiveness. And all throughout the day Natsu was smiling like he had won the lottery...twice in a row. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me and it was kind of creepy. I hadn't said anything because it seemed like no one else had noticed. But when Levy mentioned it, I decided to take action.

I marched over to where he was sitting, next to Gray, Gajeel and Pantherlily. Slamming my hands on the table in front of him he, jumped fifty feet into the air. He looked terrified...until he saw it was me who had slammed the table, then he smiled just as creepily as before...if not worse! "Natsu, you keep smiling like an idiot and staring at me, its staring to creep me out." I sternly stated, looking straight at him daring him to to look me in the eyes. Unfortunately, my supposedly imitating stance had no effect on him and he continued to smile. "I don't know what your going on about Luce." His over-happy smile said otherwise. I glared at him reading what I could from his facial expressions. But I was left with still no idea of what was making Natsu so creepily happy.

"Yeah right salamander. You may as well tell her 'cause bunny girl ain't one to let these things slide easy." Gajeel grounded out hiding the smile I knew he was harbouring. Natsu's face went red and I looked over at him, waiting for an answer. "Well...you see...it's...hehehe..." Natsu's nervous tone made me even more impatient and I moved closer to him; in order to hurry him along. "Well...?" he visibly gulps before rushing out a sentence I never expected to hear. "I know you're in love with me!"

He spoke so fast that at first I doubted that I even heard it right. So I asked him to repeat it. "I know, that you're In love with me." I blinked and my expression showed no emotion. I'm...in love with him? How...what...why? So many questions and so little time to respond. What does any one say to something like that. "So?" was my genius answer. Although it may sound pathetic, I succeeded in making everyone on the table speechless, giving me a chance to swiftly walk back to my previous table and sit next to Levy.

Levy didn't glance up from her book as I sat down but she said to me. "Natsu looks like he isn't sure whether to smile or cry. I'm guessing you very vaguely told him you love him." I took a breath through my nose and nodded slowly while I replied back with "Yeah, I think I did." A smile appeared on her face and she started laughing. I joined in with her as she put the book down on the table. "Well done." She giggled finding the whole thing funnier than the time I told her that Natsu and Happy kissed. I guess it was amusing. I had told Levy that I thought I was in love with Natsu but I wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell him. She had told me that the right opportunity would show itself to me I would just need to guts to say what needed to be said.

I sat next to her still laughing; the one and only thing that I was having a hard time telling Natsu, he already knew. We laughed for a while when suddenly Natsu appeared in front of me, a curious look in his onyx eyes. He grabbed my arms and ran out of the guild hall taking me with him. Without complaining, I let him lead me to the fountain nearby to the guild hall. No one else was around so we were alone. Natsu pulled me to stand next to the fountain while he stood in front of me, his hands still gently gripping my wrists. He stood, mute, for a minute before beginning to speak.

"Luce, if it's true...then I want to hear you say it." Say it? Why would I need to say it? He was already under the impression that I loved him, so why would I need to say it? "You know I love you." I felt my hear skip a beat " I've told you enough times." Everyday. "So I need to know...do you...do you love me?" _Oh Natsu. You really are a dense idiot._ I took a moment, and stayed silent. I could tell he was preparing for the worst. His eyes were closed and his head was facing the ground. His large hands squeezed my dainty wrists as if he feared I would fly away like a dove if he let go of them. "Natsu...you're my best friend... and you are a huge part of my life..." his face contorted with pain. I knew that in his mind he was waiting for the inevitable 'but'. He had already decided that I was going to say I didn't love him like that so he was mentally preparing for the rejection. Who knew Natsu was insecure"So...of course I love you."

His eyes were wide and alert, searching my own for any hint of a lie. "What?" he whispered quietly afraid that loud sound would scare me away like a deer. "I love you, Natsu Dragneel." he dropped my wrists and for a minute I regretted saying those words. It looked as if he was ready to leg it at any moment. My insecurities came crashing back to me and I looked to the ground and fiddled with my hands. Maybe it was a joke, or a bet or...

I was pulled into a pair of strong arms and held against a warm chest. "My Lucy..." he whispered into my ear making me giggle at how shocked yet happy he sounded. I whispered back to him "My Natsu..." consequently he pulled away from me. He was smiling brightly and showing red tinted cheeks. "I like the sound of that." he said to me resting his forehead against mine. I giggled more and stared dreamily into his eyes. "Just remember Luce, now I've got you...I don't plan on ever letting you go."

He leaned in closer his nose brushing my own and our eyes never leaving each others. His tone was serious and I knew that his words were true, but that just made me even happier. To know that the man I loved planned to spend the rest of his life me, was truly magical."Good..." I whispered back to him a smile cheekily playing on my lips. "Because I don't plan on ever leaving your side."

Chapter 8

"Lu-chan, Gajeel is acting strange. Did you say something to him?" Levy asked me as I sat on a bar stool drinking a milkshake smirking to myself. I Didn't answer her so she huffed and stormed off in a strop. I laughed evilly and made my way over to Gajeel who was Holding Natsu and Gray by their heads stopping them from fighting. "Oi metal head!" I yelled at him getting his attention immediately. "Luce!" Natsu howls,forgetting about the fight he was having with Gray. "Lucy!" A pissed off Gray shouts making his way towards me clearly trying to anger Natsu. We announced to the guild the we were together shortly after I confessed my feelings to him and since then Natsu had been getting angry every time a guy was around me or tried to touch me. "Shut it you two, I need to talk to goldilocks Redfox over here." I glided up to Gajeel with a curious a Gray and pouting Natsu hot on my heels. Gajeel looks wearily at me before saying. "What's up bunny girl?" I smirked and he stepped back sensing that he wasn't going to like what I had to say. "Don't

you remember what you said you would do if me and Natsu got together?"

Gajeel's eyes went wide and he turned to sprint off but Pantherlily was behind him in his fighting form blocking Gajeel's escape route. " Don't even think about it, I've brought back up." Gajeel looked around the room and saw Mirajane, Lisanna, Pantherlily, Erza and Elfman all giving him the same evil look I was giving him. He looked back at me and said "You can't be serious." I laughed and folded my arms across my chest mimicking his own stance. "Damn right I'm serious, now get on with it lover boy." Gajeel clenched his fists and growled at me in a last ditch attempt to get out of what I was about to make him do. He stomped over to Levy and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder before dashing out of the guild hall, an angry Levy throwing punches at his back with her delicately fisted hands.

"My work here is done." I spun around and found two amused looking wizards. Natsu was smirking at me and so was Gray. I saw Juvia staring at Gray from behind a pillar and I turned to face the ice wizard with a plan in mind to get him a girl friend. "Say Gray..." I started

"No!"

"But..."

"No!" I sighed and walked over to Natsu, not before sticking my tongue out at him and making a silly face. He laughed then walked off. I turned back to face Natsu but when I did he pulled me to him and hugged me tight, squeezing the life out of me. "Hey Luce." he whispered "I love you." I smiled then I faked a disgusted look before laughing at his shocked expression. "I lov..."

"Lucy!" some shouted and I heard foot steps coming towards me it was...Leo. I heard Natsu growl and when I looked over at him I saw his face full of rage. It was obvious he still hadn't forgiven Leo for what he had said last time he showed up. "Lucy.." Leo began "How could you cheat on me? Especially with someone like him." Cheat? Wow, he really was delusional if he thought I would ever date him. Natsu yanked me behind him and stepped indignantly towards Leo. The whole guild was watching patiently to see what he was going to do. "Natsu, I will forgive you if you back down now and give me my beautiful Lucy back."

I tried to object but one look from Natsu silenced me. Their was a fire in his eyes that could only be described as burning fury. "Oi, Leo the Kitty cat..." he said and Leo cut him off by saying. "Its Leo the _Lion_ , I'm the leader of the zodiac celestial spirits do you really think a simple _cat_ could do my job?" Natsu grabbed Leo's collar and pushed him up against the nearby wall. " I don't care!" Natsu yelled in Leo's face "STOP HITTING ON MY GIRLFRIEND!" With that said he launched Leo across the room. No one dared make a sound as Leo struggled to get back onto his feet. He wobbled and stumbled, his head spinning rapidly. Natsu marched towards him and Leo visibly gulped. Raising his hand, Natsu lit his fist on fire. However before he could land a punch on Leo, Gray decided to speak up. "Hey, Flame-brain. I think you need a cool down." suddenly a ball of ice flew across the room, hitting Natsu on the head and shattering into tiny pieces.

Gray burst out laughing and most of my guild mates cracked a smile along with him. Admittedly I also laughed a little. Well, a lot...I laughed a lot. So much in fact that I gained the attention of a very angry looking Natsu. "You're in for it now Lucy." Gray yelled at me as he doubled over laughing. Juvia quietly sat next to him as he fell to the floor, holding his stomach. "Gray-sama looks cute when he's laughing." she said with hearts in her eyes. _Creak!_ The sound of floorboards made my head whip to face Natsu. He was staring at me with an amused look on his face. Slowly he stalked towards me, a mischievous grin on his face. I nervously chuckled and took a few steps backwards. "N-Natsu...what are you...?"

"Luce...I'm heart broken that you laughed at me. I'm your boyfriend after all." he spoke softly but his soft tone was laced with danger. Out of nowhere he suddenly began racing towards me. Surprised, I squealed and ran in the completely opposite direction. Natsu chased me out of the guild and down the street. It took awhile but I managed to get him of my tail. At some point I ended up turning abruptly right and dashing into the nearby park. In the distance I saw Sting, Lector , Rouge and Frosch. Frosch was sitting on the slide and Lector was waiting for him at the bottom of the slide. Sting and Rouge were standing close to them just chatting away happily. I ran towards them and managed to stop in time before I ran into them at full speed. "Lucy?" Rouge asked in a confused voice his arms folded over his chest. Stings eyes went wide and his head searched the surrounding area. "Lucy, is Natsu with you?" I was breathing heavily so I couldn't form a coherent sentence. I moved to stand behind them and pulled them together so no body would be able to see me. "Luce!Where are you?" I heard Natsu shout as

he came closer to my hiding spot. I gulped and shrunk down. "Oi Sting, Rouge! Have you seen Luce anywhere?" I prayed they didn't give away my hiding spot.

"Nope I haven't sorry." Rouge said and I mentally thank him. Unfortunately I should have known that Sting wasn't going to get my hint. "What are you on about Rouge?" he started not realising that I was hiding from Natsu "Lucy's right here." with that he stepped to the side, gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me forwards. I glared at the dense, blonde boy who had hold of my wrist and he cowered back in fear. "Was I...not supposed to tell him?" simultaneously, Rouge and I shook our heads at him making him blush in embarrassment and scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. I hadn't noticed Natsu as he snook up to me and grabbed me around the waist causing my wrists to break free from Stings grasp "Lucy, I caught you." he whispered quietly, but I knew Sting and Rouge had heard him. I blushed bright red and struggled against Natsu's grip. "Natsu, let go of me." he ignored my plea and just laughed at my futile attempts at escape.

Rouge smirked at us and Sting gave us a confused look. I swear Sting was as dense as Natsu. "Hey Natsu? What are you doing to Lucy?" Sting asked as Rouge just laughed at him. It was obviously that Rouge had realised our relationship and thought it was amusing that Sting hadn't yet. "What does it look like?" Natsu answered "I'm hugging my girlfriend." Sting gasped and stared wide-eyed at Natsu before looking over at me then back at Natsu again. Rouge began howling with laughter causing Sting to give him a strange look. "What? Why are you laughing?" Rouge held his stomach and took a moment to calm himself down. He wiped a few stray tears off of his face before standing up straight and facing Sting. "How had you not figured out they were dating? It's obvious." Rouge didn't stop smiling. Folding his arms across his chest, Sting huffed and lowered his head; he wanted to hide the blush that was covering his face entirely.

I laughed at how childish he looked and Natsu grinned, his arms still around my waist. While Rouge chuckled at an embarrassed Sting, Natsu gradually began pulling me away from the two friends in front of us. When we were far enough away, I was spun round and turned to face my pink haired, onyx eyed boyfriend. He was grinning like a fool. "Hey Luce?" I giggled at the teasing look I saw in his eyes. "Yeah Natsu?" I bit my lip in an attempt to hide the wide smile that had found its way on to my face. Natsu laughed slightly too before speaking. "What were you going to say? Before that stupid Lion interrupted." I raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head at how childlike he was. Standing up on my tip toes I whispered to him my answer. "Natsu...

love you."

Chapter 9

We spent an hour or two at the park before we headed back to the guild. When we got back Leo had vanished and Levy and Gajeel were sitting together at a table, their hands entwined. Gajeel was blushing and avoiding peoples eyes whereas Levy was blushing with the worlds largest smile stuck to her pale face. I sighed at how cute they were, catching the attention of Natsu who had raced to the bar where happy sat with mountains of plate of food in front of him. I skipped over to Happy and Natsu, not taking my eyes off of the adorable couple sitting close by. "They've been sitting like that for an hour straight." Gray said, appearing out of thin air. I looked over to him and found his shirt was missing...again. "Its cute. I've never seen Gajeel so happy." I smiled and Gray's eyes moved to look over at Gajeel and Levy. He nodded. "Yeah, you're right. He's even happier than the time he found Pantherlily."

"Lucy!"Mira Jane shouted as she ran over to me. "Look, look your the front page of this weeks sorcerer weekly." The white haired girl pushed a magazine in front of my face and sure enough there I was, on the front cover. It was a photo from awhile back. I had gone to visit Yukino at Sabretooth's guild hall and a few reports had turned up coincidently the same day. We were playing chicken fight in the pool. You know, the game where you sit on someone's shoulders and fight some one sitting on someone else's shoulder; you have to try and knock the other person off. The picture on the cover was of my sitting on Rouge's shoulders with my arms in the air in victory.

We were both smiling and in the background you could vaguely see Sting and Yukino falling into the water. I flipped through the magazine and noticed how most, if not all, of the photo's were of that day at Sabretooth. And I was in a lot of them. Some were of us playing in the pool, some of us sunbathing and a few were of us running around the guild having a water fight. In all of them I was wearing my white and pink flower bikini and my hair was left down. After looking at the pictures, my eyes glanced wearily back up at Mira Jane. She was smirking at me mischievously, I turned my head to look Gray who was staring at the magazine with wide eyes.

Suddenly the magazine was ripped from my hands. My eyes flew in Natsu direction and I saw him holding the magazine tightly to his chest. "Natsu...?" I said. I wasn't quite sure what to say. He looked angry, yet embarrassed at the same time; his whole face was red. Mira Jane cautiously moved closer to him and tried to gently pry the magazine from his hands. Consequently, Natsu jolted backwards and growled at her. Mira Jane shrieked and jumped backwards in shock. This gained the attention of Laxus who was standing fairly close by; he was talking to freed. When he saw Mira jump in fright he marched over and stood behind her. A stern but concerned look upon his face.

"Mira, What's wrong?" Laxus' deep voice demanded as his large arms folded across his chest. He was at least a foot taller then Mira Jane so we saw his head and shoulders peer over Mira effortlessly. Mira spun around with a her usual sweet smile back on her face again. "Oh nothing." she said "Natsu just gave me a little scare, that's all." Laxus' eyes darkened and veins appeared on his forehead. Lightening crackled around his well-built form making those around him cower in fear. "A little scare?" He snarled, his breathing becoming more rapid as each minute passed. Mira nodded somehow unaffected by Laxus' terrifying, angry attitude. "Yeah, a little scare. I was reaching for the magazine and Natsu got a little...possessive...over it." Laxus' head shot side wards to glower at Natsu. The lightening encased itself around his clenched hands, Laxus' anger clearly rising.

"Natsu...give Mira that damn magazine you brat." Laxus reached for the magazine roughly. His fingers barely brushed the paper when in an instant Natsu grabbed a nearby stool and threw it at him, hitting Laxus square in the face. The wooden piece of furniture broke in half and fell on to the floor, leaving Laxus bewildered beyond belief. Natsu clutched the picture book tighter. "No! You can't have it. No one gets to see pictures of Lucy in a bikini but me." Natsu roared loud enough for everyone to hear. I gasped at the jealous tone of his voice. I knew Natsu got possessive easily but this was by far the worst I'd ever seen him. Gray was on the floor laughing and Mira was trying to calm down a very pissed off Laxus.

Carefully I walked closer to Natsu. He looked up at me with an emotion in his eyes that almost resembled fear. My hand moved on its own accord and rested on his forearm. Then my other hand gently grasped the magazine and pulled it away from Natsu. He tried to hold on but I smiled kindly at him and that seemed to convince him to let go. When I had it in my hands I carelessly threw it behind me, letting it land in the bin. "There..." I uttered "Now it's gone." he just nodded at me, the wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I heard Mira Jane 'awww' at us and giggle joyfully. I smiled along with her. Even Laxus cracked a small smile. Gray was just getting off of the floor. He wiped his eyes still chuckling to himself quietly.

"Oi flame brain." Gray grinned troublesomely as he sauntered over to the bar and sat on a stool; one that hadn't been broken in half. "I think there is something your forgetting." Natsu let go of me and had a stare down with Gray, silently challenging him. They both butted heads and pushed their foreheads against each other, trying to look intimidating. "What are you talkin' about, ice princess?" Natsu contented his fists almost set aflame. I shook my head at Gray, hoping he wouldn't 'spill the beans'. Gray grinned wider but before he could say anything some one else intervened. "There ain't just one copy of that paper salamander. Its a world wide-read magazine you know."

I saw Natsu visibly stiffen. He went rigid and tense and I loured at Gajeel. "I will tear up every copy of that magazine if it kills me!" Natsu yowled, shortly after that he raced out the guild hall and onto the streets of magnolia. Not a month later master Macarov received a fairly fancy fine for the destruction of public property. And the culprit...Natsu Dragneel. The love of my life.

The end


End file.
